Love Story
by birdie83earth
Summary: Songfic, or whatever you call those things, about Toph and Aang. Toph is all alone but then a good friend comes to comfort her, what happens when things get a little heated?


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of the Avatar or the Song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift! **

**(Listen to the song while reading this, it just sounds better.)**

**Read on…**

****************************************************************************

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air **_

**TOPH'S POV**

The fresh, cool night air caressed the exposed skin on my arm as I stood on the balcony that overlooked a rock garden. My parents had bought out the entire place so I could have my "special" party.

It sure as hell wasn't "special" for me. It was just another stupid party with the roomful of men who were "pining for my heart". Translation: _I want to marry your daughter because you're rich and I'll be set for life_. My parents knew that, but they went ahead with the party anyways.

I wished I could have another taste at the freedom that had been sucked away from me. I wished I could have a chance to see my only friends again. I wished Twinkle Toes was here.

I remember the first time I "saw" Twinkle Toes. We were both twelve years old…well, everyone said he looked twelve even though he – technically – was 112 years old, but who's counting. Anyway, he was really annoying – come to think of it, he is _still_ annoying. But he seemed to know what he was talking about when he spoke about traveling the world with me in tow as his teacher. I was glad I had gone.

Reliving all those memories with him and _my_ friends was my way of keeping them alive. Because I knew that after I had moved back with my parents that I'd be kept under some intense supervision.

My parents have taken away my right to privacy: reading every letter I got from Sweetness, Pony-tail, and Sparky. I didn't find out until tonight that they had hidden all my letters from Twinkles – I guess they still held a grudge against him for "kidnapping" me. But they couldn't take away the memories, no matter how much they wanted too.

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go_**

**AANG'S**** POV**

I couldn't believe I had disguised myself as a busboy to get into this party. This would've been total déjà vu but there was one piece missing – _Oh, my Spirits, there she is_.

Toph was on the top level of the floor and was leaning against the balcony railing. Immediately I dropped the tray I was carrying at a nearby table and practically sprinted towards the stairs.

The only reason I was at this party was because I haven't heard from Toph in over _three_ _years_! I've been sending her letter after letter for the past years but I never got a reply back. Tonight was the night I was going to get some answers.

I ran up two flights of stairs full of chattering people in huge gowns and brilliant, bright lights as I tried to get away from the party. I had a speech planned out perfectly in my head but as soon as I had crossed the last step, someone was flinging themselves into my arms and my argument was tossed off the balcony.

"You came," said the voice I'd been dying to hear for a long time now.

"Hello to you, too," I laughed. I was practically flying now, but as soon as the words had left my mouth, I came crashing down because a voice from behind went, hard and angry:

"What are _you_ doing here? Let go of my daughter."

"Dad," Toph pushed me behind her and I took off the stupid bus boy hat. Lao's eyes were beyond furious. "Aang is my guest. You can't throw him out."

"Stay away from my daughter!" He said as he grabbed Toph's arm and pulled her away from me.

"Dad! You can't do that!"

"It's okay, Toph. Master Bei Fong, I'll leave."

"Good," he sniffed. Toph yanked herself away from her Father's grasp and hugged me around the neck. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the warmth.

"Please, please don't go, Aang," she whispered. I could feel a tear on my shoulder. "I've missed you, Airhead. You can't just leave."

I hugged her back with all my might and whispered low enough so only she could hear:

"I'll see you at your house later tonight. Now let go of me because your dad looks like he's calling security."

_**  
**__**And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**_

**_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_**

**_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_**

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
**_

**TOPH'S POV**

"Aang, please take me away from here. Take me somewhere we can be alone and just talk. Talk about what we've been up too. Please come. I want my freedom back," I whispered into the midnight air from my window.

I heard a familiar pair of light feet landing just over the wall so I quickly jumped out my window and ran to meet them.

"Toph, is that you?"

"Twinkle Toes!" I whispered. There were still guards around and if they heard us, we'd be dead. Well, I'd probably just have to be watched more carefully, but Aang would surely be dead. And I'm pretty sure that his death would be bad for the world. Just a guess.

We caught each other in an embrace but his chin hit my forehead and we had to keep our hands over each other's mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"Still as clumsy as ever."

"Still short as ever," he retorted.

I smiled and punched his arm.

"And still as strong as ever."

I smirked at that but then I sighed.

"Aang, I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything for you, Toph."

"Take me away from here. By any means necessary. I want out. I need to be free again. Let me travel with you, please. I can't stand another minute of my dad saying 'stay away from my daughter'. Please?"

"TOPH! Toph, where are you?!" screamed someone from inside my house.

**_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say y_**

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_**

**TOPH'S POV**

"I gotta go, Twinkles. If they find you here, you're dead."

I expected him to run away but instead he grabbed the nape of my neck with one hand and grabbed my waist with the other. He pushed me up against him and walked forward until my back hit the trunk of a tree and he kissed me. Unlike his actions, this kiss was gentle but was slowly getting deeper since I began to respond.

He ran his hot tongue over my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. This kiss felt so…so…_amazing_. It was right. Something about this kiss made me feel whole.

When he began to pull away for air, I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his neck and brought his lips forcefully on mine. Instead of asking for entrance I took it. I parted his lips with mine and explored his mouth vigorously. I could feel his lips curl up into a small smile before he began wrestling for dominance. I have to hand it to him, he put up quite a fight and I eventually just let him win.

He pushed me tighter against the tree but that wasn't tight enough for me. I knew that not even air could have existed between us but it still wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted a lot more of _this_. And I wanted _a lot _more of Twinkle Toes.

_Dammit, I __love Twinkle Toes and hell if my father is going to separate us!_

"Wait for me and I'll come for you. Especially to get rid of all those suitors. I love you Toph," he whispered against my lips. Suddenly the ground opened up and he was gone.

"Toph, what are you doing out here?"

"I was taking a walk," I replied harshly to the guard that found me.

"Well, come inside. Your parents are worried."

I scoffed. _Sure they were_.

As I lay down to sleep I couldn't help but smile about the fact that Twinkle Toes was coming back and taking me with him.

Even though I didn't say it to him, I'd say it now, just for myself.

"I love you, Aang."

_**  
**__**And I said  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said**_

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**_

**AANG'S POV**

"Come in."

I hesitantly opened the large wooden door that led to Mr. Bei Fong's office.

"Master Bei Fong?" I asked.

"What do _you_ want? Come to _kidnap_ my daughter, _Avatar_?"

"No. I wish to ask for your daughters' hand in marriage, if she'll accept."

"My daughter? What make you think that you'd be worthy of my daughter? What do you have that the other suitors I picked don't have?"

"I will never be worthy of having your daughter, but the one thing that I have that all those suitors don't have: is love for your daughter. They wish to marry her for her money, and you know that. Mr. Bei Fong, I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. If I'm lucky enough, I wish to be wed to her. But I've come to ask for your permission, sir, since she is your daughter and it would be extremely disrespectful to just take her away without asking you first. So, may I ask for Toph Bei Fongs' hand in marriage?"_**  
**_

**TOPH'S POV**

One week. One whole week I've waited for that Airhead and I was getting tired of it! He probably didn't even mean it when he said he loved me. I kicked the dirt in the garden in anger.

"Toph?" asked a timid voice from behind me.

"Oh, now you decide to show up?"

I strode over to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He was down on one knee, probably begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry? _Sorry_ is _all_ you have to _say_ to me!?"

"You have every right to be angry but Toph, I have something very important to ask you."

"Well, spit it out!"

His heartbeat was fluttering like a buzzard-wasps' wings.

"Um – "

"I said spit it out!"

He grabbed my left hand.

"Toph Bei Fong, I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't stand being away from you because every second away from you kills me. I won't ever leave you alone again. I talked to your dad and convinced him to let me marry you. I love you, Toph. Will you be by my side? Will you marry me?"

I heaud him hold his breath as he awaited my answer. I fell on my knees but he didn't move. I punched him in the arm.

"Toph – "

"What took you so long, Airhead?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the pent up frustration and passion I had for him. He responded immediately.

"If this is what you do when I propose, I'd have to wonder what you'd be doing when we actually do get married," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Oh, you'll see." I kissed him again.

************************************************************************

**A/N:**** I was in tears by the end of this but it wasn't for any type of sentimental reasons. Oh no. I hit my ankle really hard on a pointed metal corner and because I was trying not to scream I bit my finger and that hurt like a Mother-shut your mouth. **

**But I finished this! I actually started on this in my head while I was running for 27 minutes in Gym and this song came on my MP3 and I was all like "Hey, this kinda reminds me of Toph and Aang and Lao, Toph's father." So yeah, it just kinda formed. **

**Tell me what you think, and yes, I know it was a little long in the descriptions, but I love imagery! That's why most of my stuff is so long. **_**  
**_

**Love: Lola of the Peaches**

**=]**


End file.
